The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
It is well known that there are many different types of nails for fastening different type of wood panels. They differ in shape, type, length and gauge. The nail shapes include at least: a T shaped nail, and L shaped cleat, and a U shaped staple. The cross-section of the nail shank can be: round, square, or rectangular. The length ranges from 1 to 4 inches for different thickness of the wood panels. The head can have round shape, clipped head, and notched head. The shank of the nail may be smooth, ring-shank, screw shank, or combination thereof. They can also be pin/brad nails, and finish nails. They also differ in gauge size. The gauge of a nail is a measurement of the diameter of the shank. The higher the gauge is, the smaller the diameter of the shank is. For example, a 16 gauge ring shank nail has a diameter of 0.0625 inch, while an 18 gauge ring shank nail has a diameter of only 0.0475 inch. In general, lower gauge nails (thicker nails) are stronger than thinner nails. The thicker the nail is, the easier the wood panel splits. Gauge 16 and gauge 18 nails or cleats are frequently used for most wood panels. These nails are often formed into strips for continuous/magazine feeding to be used for nailing guns. Due to the various type, shape, gauge and length, a conventional nailing gun has a specific nail magazine to supply a specific type of nail. It is therefore desirable to have a more versatile nail magazine for a nailing gun that can accommodate many types of nails, each having different shape, head type, length and gauge size.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.